Variant
by ai-08
Summary: Sesshomaru may have been cursed, but he is not the only one who needs to be saved. A reluctant romance told in drabbles and oneshots. Sess/Kag
1. Comfort

**Variant: **_a form or version of something that differs in some respect from other forms of the same thing_

Comfort

Though she hid it well, Rin was quickly succumbing to an ailment. And while common by human definition, it was not something that the great taiyoukai had ever personally dealt with. At first he had resolved to wait it out. Surely something as minor as a slight cough would run its course? Sesshomaru had made sure that she had been given ample food and time to rest. Jaken had been made to forage for her, and he himself had provide her with enough animal flesh to keep her energy up. She rode upon Ah-Un to save her from exerting herself, and they had begun to make camp earlier than he was usually wont to do.

Pehaps, he had thought, it was fresh air that she needed?

But as they came upon the sea, the rattle in her chest only began to worsen and her forehead to perspire. The heat of the illness was settling in.

It had been five days. Surely her condition should have been correcting itself by now, but Rin's body was not mending.

The demon lord had sent his retainer to scavenge for herbs suitable to create a soothing tea for the girl, but he knew that Jaken would be hard pressed to find anything passable this close to the sea. Jaken had been aware of that fact, too, but had not pointed it out for fear of a harsh reprimand. Though he would not admit it, Jaken knew that his lord was beginning to worry for the human, and so did as he was told without a fuss.

With the imp gone, Sesshomaru spared a glance at the girl. Rin had grown considerably the past few springs that she had spent under his care. Skin and bone had fleshed out into soft fat and tiny, sturdy muscle. Many a new outfit had had to be purchased to accommodate her rapid growth spurts. Her hair, once dull and thinning, now shown thick and bright. By these standards, Sesshomaru knew Rin to be the very picture of adolescent human health.

But now, she sat huddled under a blanket, barely sitting up on the back of his draconic steed. Her eyes, glossy with fever, fluttered open, then shut, then open again, as if maintaining wakefulness were now a chore.

The ugly blanket, made of different scraps of material from a foreign land, had been a gift from his half brother's miko. After a few months of wear, Jaken had attempted to dispose of it, but in a rare fit of disagreement, Rin had begged him not to. Jaken had later been found cleaning and mending it for her, and Sesshomaru was now satisfied to see that at least this one thing was easing her distress.

In the privacy of this empty, rocky seaside, the taiyoukai admitted a weakness, if only to himself: It was a source of never ending frustration that one such as he could halt death twice, but could do nothing to lessen her suffering now.

A harsh, salty breeze blew inland, and Rin cringed, burrowing her face into Ah-Un's scaled hide. Sesshomaru began to briskly walk away from the water, his dragon quickly following behind. Rin, noticing that they were leaving without one of her beloved companions, voiced her concern.

"My lord, where is Jaken-sama?" her tiny voice croaked.

Sesshomaru did not stop to answer her, but a moment later, the imp could be seen running after them. Once the tiny demon caught up and they had taken to the sky, Sesshomaru chanced another glance at his charge.

She had fallen asleep, smiling despite her discomfort.

* * *

Word count: **600**

**A/N**: The last time I wrote a fanfiction for this fandom, I was 13, and that was a decade ago. I just recently started rereading the manga, so I do apologize if I am not up to par on what is canon. This story vaguely takes place after the defeat of Naraku but does not follow what I have heard about the ending... It is not tied to any particular time period, but is rather intended to be a character study of Sesshomaru and an exploration of the many possibilities that could transpire for him, given the opportunity. It will also, in time, be a love story.

I have also decided to write this in connected drabbles and one shots, as apposed to the traditional chaptered story. I have taken the themes for each part from the Livejournal community 1sentenceorder for inspiration and am using theme set Alpha.


	2. Kiss

**Variant  
**_Kiss_

Sesshomaru knew that they were quickly approaching a human village. He sensed the presence of a miko, but her minute amount of power seemed almost pitiable. He would not have feared her even if she welded all the spiritual power in the world for the great taiyoukai of the Western Lands feared nothing. What mattered was if she would be able to help Rin regain her health, and he hoped for the miko's sake that her lack of spiritual power did not reflect an absence of skill in the art of healing.

When Sesshomaru and his small entourage arrived at the outskirts of the town, he did not have to send a disgruntled Jaken into the midst of the human village to fetch their priestess. She was already waiting for them outside one of the outlying huts.

The miko was an old, bent creature; her face more closely resembling cracked leather than a human facade. She smiled up at him, nearly toothless, and took a few stiff steps toward the demon lord and his followers.

"I thought that was you heading my way, Sesshomaru-sama," she spoke jovially.

Her overfamiliarity gave the taiyoukai reason to pause, and he narrowed his eyes, scanning the village and sniffing at the air. Nothing seemed amiss. He could smell the villagers hiding in their huts, choking on their fear of him. The miko's spiritual energy was as he had sensed it, barely thrumming beneath the surface of her worn flesh. She was simply an old priestess nearing the end of her meaningless life.

How did she know the name of one such as he?

He reflexively reached for Bakusaiga, but the old miko lifted a gnarled hand as if to assure him that a fight was not necessary.

"Be calm, young lord," she said, "I know that your smallest companion is in dire need of help, and I only wish to lend a hand in a cause as great as yours."

The dog demon lifted a brow at her words. Jaken began to sputter at the woman's presumptuous manners, but Sesshomaru silenced him with a slight wave of a clawed hand. It was not so long ago he would have taken his poisonous claws to someone for a lesser offense, but now the audacious hag's words only served to mildly amuse him.

"Tell me, miko," he said, "what is it you think you know of this Sesshomaru's cause?"

"I have seen enough," she spoke, "to know that there is yet hope for your soul."

Her words pierced him to his very core, like a sharp but hopeful promise of things yet to come. She continued to smile at him kindly.

A miserable, watery cough drew Sesshomaru out of his moment of near shock and back to the matter at hand.

"You will heal the girl," he said evenly, deeming her comment unworthy of neither reply nor further thought.

The priestess nodded. "Aye, young lord, I will help the child," she said.

She bade them entry into the village, and helped Rin into her hut. Jaken stood farthest from the miko's home, holding onto the reign's of the taiyoukai's dragon. The great lord himself chose to stand just outside the humble dwelling, pointedly staring off into the distance.

"Won't you come inside, Sesshomaru-sama?" the miko inquired.

Sesshomaru ignored her.

"I will put on some tea," she continued. "You are more than welcome to some."

The taiyoukai's patience was beginning to wear thin. "Tend to the girl, priestess."

The old woman laughed. "Rest assured, your precious charge is in good hands, my lord. Won't you sit inside with us?"

"I do not make a habit of keeping company with the likes of _you,_" he spat. "Heal the girl, human, or you will regret it."

The smile fell from the old miko's face.

"I see you still have many miles to walk before your quest is at an end, Sesshomaru, son of Inu no Taisho and ruler of the Western Lands."

It seemed as if the miko's words were that of a prayer and not the angry remark of an old woman, for in that moment Sesshomaru felt as if he were being pulled towards the earth as an unbearable weight settled around his shoulders.

As his knees hit the ground he saw hair, dark as night, settle across his armor.

* * *

Word count: **723**


	3. Soft

**Variant  
**Soft  
_(weakness of attitude becomes weakness of character)_

It had been three days, and in that time he had been forced to learn, first hand, why it was he had always hated humans.

He could not sense if danger was approaching. He could not call upon his demonic energy to travel through the air. He could weld neither of his blades, and to make matters worse he could not _feel_ their presence. It was as if, after the curse the miko had placed on him, they had rejected him.

He lashed out at a nearby tree, expecting claws to swiftly melt through the bark like warm flesh. Instead, the blunt tips of his fingers scrapped painfully across the wood, leaving his tender skin torn and bloodied.

It would seem that he could no longer maintain his composure, either.

* * *

Word count: **130**

**A/N: **Quote by Albert Einstein. Please feel free to leave feedback; I would love to chat with fellow IY fans!


	4. Pain

**Variant  
**Pain

He knew searching for the miko- no, the _witch_ who had done this to him, would be an exercise in futility. She, as well as the entire village they had been standing in, had vanished like fog, leaving no reminder of her presence save for the restoration of Rin's health and a set of crimson prayer beads around his neck.

It was Rin he heard nearing first, drawing him from his thoughts, her gate easy to discern even in his handicapped state. Sesshomaru did not feel comfortable letting Rin wander so far from him, but he was familiar with the forest through which they traveled, and knew that very few demons inhabited the area.

Still, having her close during his time of... forced weakness was much preferred now that his senses were duller than that of a newborn pup.

Rin approached her caregiver and ever so slightly reached out to touch the edge of his sleeve. He looked down at her face for a moment, silently giving her permission to speak. She had yet to ask either himself or Jaken about the taiyoukai's drastic change in appearance but Sesshomaru had known that it would only be a matter of time until her better judgement to hold her tongue gave way to childish curiosity.

He tried to remind himself to remain calm and not take his frustration out on the girl. Tensing, he waited for her to speak.

"Rin is sorry, Sesshomaru-sama," she said quietly. Her lower lip began to tremble and she paused to regain her composure, knowing her lord hated the sight of tears. "If only Rin had not been sick-"

The child could no longer speak around her tears and an ugly, wretched feeling began to rip through Sesshomaru's belly like a ragged blade.

* * *

Word count: **296**

**A/N**: In Japanese mythology, red is the color for "expelling demons and illness". Thank you so much for reading. Let me know what you think!


	5. Potatoes

**Variant**  
Potatoes  
_(symbolize a necessity to life and basic needs)_

"The bastard's brat is here," Inuyasha announced.

"Rin's here?" Shippo asked, climbing out of Kagome's arms to scamper outside and see for himself.

"Only Rin? What about Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked, confused by Inuyasha's choice of words.

The hanyou shook his head. "Nah, can't smell him. Just the kid."

Kagome and Sango looked to each other, startled by this news. While it was not entirely uncommon for Sesshomaru to pay them a visit from time to time (which, Kagome knew, where purely for Rin's sake) it was completely unheard of for Sesshomaru to just leave his young charge with them unattended. The last thing the taiyoukai would do would be to leave Rin without his protection.

An icy fear gripped at Kagome's heart as scenario after horrible scenario swam through her mind. She and Sango hurried to follow after the little fox demon; outside they found Shippo holding Rin's hand and gently leading her toward's the others.

"Sesshomaru-sama does not need Rin anymore," the child said miserably, her voice shaking. "He has sent me away."

* * *

Word Count: **170**

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! A few people asked where Kagome was, so here she is haha. Please let me know what you think y'all!


	6. Rain

**Variant**  
Rain

Rin had been with them for nearly a week now. Nature seemed to be grieving with the girl for the summer rain had yet to let up since her arrival.

With a sigh, Kagome rolled onto her stomach. Propping her head up on her elbows, she looked down at the small child that lay between her and Sango. Dried tears streaked the little girl's face and not for the first time since her arrival, Kagome felt a rush of anger at the supposedly "great" demon lord who had just up and abandoned a little girl without so much as a reason why.

Every time she or the others had tried to ask Rin about her caregiver, the only response they could get out of her was "It is all Rin's fault". But what on earth could a girl no more than twelve have ever done to cause Sesshomaru to spurn her so? It just didn't seem like him. Not after everything Kohaku had told them he had done for her sake.

Quietly, Kagome stood up and walked to the entrance of the hut. There was no way she was going to get any sleep, turning these thoughts over in her mind. She may as well enjoy the relaxing view of the steady rainfall.

"Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't have just abandoned her like that," a voice called after her softly. It was Kohaku.

"I know," she said.

"Something must have happened," he pressed.

"We'll find out what's going on," she reassured him, casting him a soft smile. Apparently Rin was not the only human child to have faith in the taiyoukai.

Kagome sat outside on a wooden bench, her modern umbrella protecting her from the downpour.

For the briefest of moments, Kagome could have sworn she felt something, like the faintest pull of spiritual power. She sat still, straining to sense it again. For a few minutes there was nothing, but then, suddenly, There!, she thought, turning to face the forest.

Now that she had focused on it, she could feel the reiki reaching out to her like a warm invitation, beckoning her to seek it out. For a second she considered calling for Inuyasha, but it was not an evil power she was sensing. It felt good and kind, but also... lonely and lost, as if it were struggling to find itself.

Grabbing a flashlight as quietly as she could, she headed towards the forest. With each step the energy grew stronger, leading her to a great tree where a figure stood near one of its giant roots, taking refuge from the rain.

She pointed the light just to the left of the figure, not wanting to be rude and shine the light in his or her face. "Hello?" she called. "There is a village just outside these woods; do you need any help?"

The figure shifted and in the soft glow of the flashlight she caught the glimpse of a familiar pattern. A six petaled cherry blossom.

Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru had returned for his charge! Rin would be so pleased to find out that he had come back for her. She stepped forward, a huge smile on her face, and shined the light on the inu youkai.

Kagome nearly dropped the flashlight when she got a good look at him.

Where long, silvery hair once fell lay hair dark as ink. Where the markings of his heritage once shown proudly was now clear, pale skin. And while she could not make out the color of his eyes, they were certainly no longer a piercing yellow-gold.

But that couldn't be right. Sesshomaru was a powerful taiyoukai; she would have been able to sense his youki if it was he, and this man before her had no such power emanating from him. He was just... a human. Even so... His clothing was an exact replica of the western lord's attire, and while his skin and hair was different, he still bore a striking resemblance to the dog demon.

And beyond that, she had found the source of the powerful spiritual energy: the red prayer beads around his neck. That must be what was suppressing his demonic nature.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she called softly, uncertain.

"This Sesshomaru has come to deliver Rin's possessions," he said stiffly.

I guess it is him. But... what the heck happened to him?

"In the middle of the night? In the rain?" Kagome tried to keep her voice light and conversational, but she knew that she had come off as confrontational. Backpedaling before Sesshomaru either left or eviscerated her for her 'impudence', she said, "Why not stay until morning? Rin really misses you and would love to see you again, but she's sleeping right now."

Kagome was met with silence.

Maybe that's the point, she thought with a sinking feeling. Maybe he wanted to come and go without having to speak to anyone.

Not that Kagome could fault him. Obviously something very terrible had happened, and it was just like the taiyoukai to not ask for help. Prideful idiot, just like his brother.

Suddenly Jaken and Ah-Un emerged from the foliage; the dragon carrying more totes than Kagome had ever seen the beast saddled with. Kagome's eyes nearly bugged out. Sesshomaru hadn't been kidding when he said he had come to bring Rin's things. But since when did Rin have so many possessions? Sesshomaru was a wanderer; he never traveled with more than his blades and his companions. Where did they usually keep all of those things?

"This is for the girl's well keeping and... dowery," Sesshomaru spoke, trying to keep the strain out of his voice. "You will see to it that it is utilized accordingly, miko."

As if on cue, Ah-Un knelt to the ground. Both heads gave her an expectant look and huffed, wanting her to relieve them of their burden.

Kagome could only stand there, mouth agape, as a million thoughts swirled through her mind.

Rin's dowery? Was he planning on abandoning her forever, then? Had he grown tired of the constant care a human child required? Or was it something else? Was he giving her up because of what had happened to him?

Kagome furrowed her brows. Sesshomaru's excuses be damned! Rin was hurting so badly, and here he was dropping off her belongings like it was nothing.

"How dare you!" she yelled. "How can you just leave her like this with no closure? Do you know how damaging that is to a child? What is wrong with you?"

"How dare you speak to Sesshomaru-sama with such impertinence, you stupid girl!" Jaken squawked. Neither Kagome nor Sesshomaru seemed to pay him any mind and the imp crossed his arms, muttering to himself.

The rain picked up. It was becoming increasingly difficult to see the taiyoukai and his companions so Kagome took a determined step forward, making sure to keep the light shining on his face. "Well?" she pressed, half-yelling due to the downpour.

"Is my ailment not obvious, miko?" Sesshomaru spoke after a moment, his voice full of scorn. He had his head turned to the side, pointedly refusing to look at her.

Kagome's shoulders slumped, half of her venom dissipating along with the tension in her shoulders. "Sesshomaru-sama," she tried again. "Why not at least stay for the night? I can... I can sense the reiki in those beads around your neck. Maybe Kaede-sama or Hoshi-sama could help you? It couldn't hurt to have them take a look."

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment then turned to look at her, as if he was actually seeing her now. "That will be acceptable."

The rain began to stop.

* * *

Word count: **1,297**


	7. Chocolate

**Variant**  
Chocolate

Kagome had tried to keep the brothers away from each other, knowing that they would probably end up killing each other if Inuyasha said anything about Sesshomaru's current state, but once the hanyou had started "sniffing some strange man" on the young priestess there had been no helping it.

Well, at least Inuyasha hadn't _said_ anything to his older brother.

He had been too busy laughing.

To his credit, Sesshomaru hadn't risen to the bait yet, but Kagome had a feeling that it had more to do with the presence of a particular little girl sitting next to him than any sense of propriety.

It was strange, seeing him like this. He and Rin sitting there like that... They looked like father and daughter, like an emperor and his little princess.

Kagome smiled at her silly thought. Sesshomaru cut his gaze to her, noticing the attention. His eyes were a honey brown, as if the yellow of his demon coloring had fought tooth and nail to remain intact.

_They're beautiful_, she thought.

Kagome shook her head and looked away.

_But they do not suit him._

* * *

Word Count:**200**

**A/N: **Inuyasha's reaction will continue in the next installment... And the one after that... And after that... Haha, These two may kill each other if they don't learn to play nicely. But for Inuyasha this is probably the opportunity of a lifetime. I don't like to post a chapter until I have a few written so that updates can be more regular, so expect an update every two days for a while now. Thank you for taking the time to read and review!


	8. Ears

**Variant  
**Ears

Miroku stared intently at the rosary around the taller youkai's, or rather, _man's_ neck, tapping at his chin thoughtfully. He narrows his eyes at it, then tentatively reached out to hold a bead between his thumb and forefinger.

Everyone stared at the two with bated breath save for Inuyasha who had found a seat in his usual corner. The hanyou had turned away from the tiny group gathered around his older brother, pretending to have lost interest, but it was impossible to miss the shit eating grin that graced his face. Kagome could sit him all she wanted; nothing was going to wipe the smile off his face.

The silence and the stares were creating a strange, uncomfortable emotion within Sesshomaru. He had begun to perspire a bit, his hands had grown clammy, and his heart was fluttering wildly. He could even feel heat rising in his cheeks and on the tips of his ears. They were all disgusting _human_ sensations and he wanted nothing more than to shred everyone within his vicinity to ribbons. The last time he felt this out of control had been centuries ago and he wanted it to end. _Now_.

"Well?" He snapped.

Miroku sighed. "I am afraid I can offer little more insight than Kagome-sama," he said.

Inuyasha gave a snort. Kagome glared at him and he shut up, Maybe get sat again wasn't such a fun idea.

Sesshomaru's hands began to twitch. He didn't need his youki to snap the monk's neck, or his brother's, for that matter. Miroku, sensing Sesshomaru's ever darkening mood, quickly moved to stand slightly behind Sango.

Kagome could tell that it was only a matter of time before a fight broke out. "Rin-chan, why don't you go fetch Kaede-sama?" she said cheerfully. "I'm sure she can help Sesshomaru-sama."

Rin, ever eager to help, quickly skipped off to fetch the elder miko.

Inuyasha was trying not to laugh again, but one glance at his older brother and another snort escaped. Before Kagome could yell at him, Sesshomaru was upon the hanyou as if he hadn't lost any of his speed or agility.

"You will hold your tongue if you wish to keep it, little brother," he spoke through clenched teeth.

Inuyasha smirked. "Whaddya gonna do, Sesshomaru? Use Bakusaiga on me or somethin'? Oh wait..."

In an instant, Sesshomaru's hand was around Kagome's throat. Even in his weakened state he was still much stronger than her and she struggling to breathe, grasping at his hand. She could feel the pulse at his wrist, pounding away faster than her own heart beat.

Inuyasha snarled and jumped up to defend her. Sango reached for Hiraikotsu but Miroku stopped her, knowing further aggression would only serve to irritate the western lord more.

Sesshomaru smirked at his brother's reaction and released her.

Kagome gasped and stumbled back. Inuyasha caught her.

For a moment she just stood there, too shaken to say anything, but her fear quickly turned to anger. "What is your _problem_?!" she nearly screamed. "You can't just go around freaking _choking_ people, Sesshomaru! We're trying to help you! But if that's how you're going to be then maybe we shouldn't!"

She glared at him. He considered her for a moment, his dispassionate mask once more firmly in place, then turned away. Kagome 'harumphed' and sat down next to Inuyasha who turned to her, ears slightly lowered in concern. Sesshomaru nearly scoffed at the sight.

"Rin has brough Kaede-sama!" the young girl announced when she returned. Kagome sighed in relief. _Thank god._ _I thought we were all going to kill each other..._

Kaede entered Sango's hut a moment after the girl, taking a seat near the hearth. Sango quickly fetched the priestess some tea, who accepted it gratefully. "I have not seen spiritual power this strong in some time," Kaede spoke between sips of tea. "But it is unmistakably the work of Arikura-sama."

"Who is this witch, miko?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Arikura-sama is no witch, Sesshomaru-sama," Kaede said. "She is a much revered priestess."

"She will soon join your sister once I have found her," he threatened.

Kaede, instead of appearing affronted, merely smiled. "Arikura-sama has stopped volcanoes from erupting and has made the water of hot springs run cold. There is not much that one such as you could do to harm her."

_Oh God, _Kagome thought_, Sesshomaru really _is_ going to kill us all. _

Everyone held their breath, wondering what Sesshomaru would do now.

"She will revoke her curse," Sesshomaru said with finality. "Or I will kill her."

Kaede shook her head. "Arikura-sama does not act without cause. I suggest you look within yourself to find the reason. That may be the only way to undo what has been done... If there is anything to be undone."

* * *

Word count: **767  
****A/N: **Arikura no baba is a figure from Japanese mythology. As always, thank you so much for reading and sharing your thoughts!


	9. Telephone

**Variant  
**Telephone

_Dear Mama,_

_I didn't think anything could surprise me anymore, not after everything that I've been through. But this has got to be the weirdest thing I've ever seen. Sesshomaru is a human now! Er, well, he's kind of been turned into one, anyway. _

_I know I've never told you too much about him because, to be honest, there isn't much to tell. He's only Inuyasha's half brother, and they've never gotten along, so it's not as if I know him very well, but I _can_ tell you that he is the most arrogant jerk I have ever met. He absolutely hates humans and treats everyone like they're beneath him. He's rude and cold and I'm sure he's got something stuck up his- Sorry. What I mean is, he's a total BUTTHEAD and he has FINALLY_ _gotten what was coming to him! _

_...I don't mean that. I'm just angry with him because he just- Ugh. Never mind. The truth is, he's (sometimes) not that bad. I know he doesn't like humans, but he's gotten better over the years... He still takes care of Rin, and it's obvious he adores her even if _he_ isn't aware of it. He did try to leave her with us a few days ago, but I'm pretty sure that's just because he was afraid for her safety, given his current condition and all... Not that he would ever admit it, but he's probably terrified that he won't be able to protect her now._

_So I guess I should cut him some slack. He's not a bad person. He's just impossible to deal with and has no social skills. ...Kind of like his little brother... But don't ever tell him I said that. Inuyasha would kill me! And so would Sesshomaru. Not that he hasn't tried to in the pas- um, never mind. _

_I want to help him, but he's so hard to deal with. Kaede-sama says that a powerful miko named Arikura-sama has suppressed his demonic nature for a reason, but we don't know why. It just doesn't make sense. I guess she must have had her reasons, but what good would taking his powers away do? Turning him into something he hates and probably doesn't understand... _

_I think I can kind of relate, in a way. Don't get me wrong; I've never hated it here, but sometimes it's still difficult, getting used to how different things are compared to modern times. I'm not complaining or anything, Mama. It's gotten a lot better, so you don't have to worry about me! But I remember how tough it was at first. It was alienating, and scary, and a little lonely. I wonder if that's how he's feeling? It's got to be awful, being trapped in the wrong skin._

_Anyway, I just wish I knew what to do; you're so much better at handling things like this than I am. You've always got the best advise, Mama. _

_I want to write more, but it's getting dark and I want to deliver this to you before the sun sets. I promise I will write again soon! _

_Please don't worry about me, Mama. I promise I'm doing just fine._

_I love you so much._

_-Kagome_

She stood over the bone eaters well and dropped the folded slip of paper inside without once looking down. It was easier that way; she could pretend it was falling through time to reach her mother instead of to the bottom of a useless well full of useless letters.

* * *

Wordcount: **583**

**A/N:** I always thought that one of the most depressing things about Inuyasha was that regardless of where she chose to stay, ultimately Kagome would always be alone.


	10. Happiness

**Variant  
**Happiness

Sesshomaru would set out tomorrow before dawn. There was no point in beginning his journey so late in the day; after Arikura had cursed him, he had found out rather quickly that humans suffered from severe night blindness. It was just one of many things which only served to solidify his opinion of humans.

They were worse than helpless pups. They easily fell prey to disease and pestilence. Their lives were as fragile as a flickering candle, there one moment and snuffed out the next. And they felt with such fierceness. They _felt. _

_He _felt_._

And he couldn't stand it. Never before had he been the victim of base instinct, of rashness and sentiment, but ever since his encounter with that wretched priestess he had not been able to find peace within himself.

His mind addled him with worry and apprehension. His heart ached at how utterly helpless he now was to care for his charge. And now his body was beginning to turn on him; his gut twisting and churning, weakening him.

Doubt began to creep into his mind, and he snarled, pushing those thoughts from his conciousness. He was not weak. Seshomaru would not dishonor his heritage and live and die as a worthless human.

He would find the witch and put this entire debacle behind him soon enough.

"Is Sesshomaru-sama going to leave Rin here again?"

The young girl had managed to sneak up on him, a feat none before her had ever accomplished.

He turned to face the child. She looked up at him, her features schooled as he had taught her. _Show no weaknesses. To anyone._

"I will leave in the morning to find the witch," he said. After a moment he added, just a touch softer, "You know I must."

Rin nodded, determination etching into her brow. Try as she might, it was almost always impossible for Rin to hid what she was thinking from her caregiver. "Please take me with you, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin does not want to live in a human village."

"I will be back for you after I have dealt with the witch," he said sternly. Rin knew that tone. It meant that the conversation was at an end.

"Then why did Sesshomaru-sama leave such nice things for Rin? What would Rin do with pretty fabrics and jewels? They will only get in the way of our travels!"

Anger flared within him. How dare this girl question him? Sesshomaru answered to no one, least of all a tiny human child.

Suddenly, the miko's words played through his mind. _How can you just leave her like this with no closure? Do you know how damaging that is to a child? What is wrong with you?_

His gaze softened and the anger left as quickly as it had come. She was worried he wouldn't come back.

"Rin," he said quietly, "Those items are just a precaution. You will be safer here."

The unspoken "Just in case" hung in the air between them, heavy as a dark cloud.

"Rin will not stay here!" she yelled, throwing composure to the wind. "Rin will _not_! Rin will follow Sesshomaru-sama forever! Rin is always safest with Sesshomaru-sama!"

_How is it,_ Sesshomaru thought to himself, _that a human manages to find faith in me when I cannot?_

He sighed, knowing the battle had been lost.

"Do as you please," he murmured, knowing that the curse was softening him in more ways than one. The smile that broke out on her face almost made it worth it, though. Almost.

* * *

Word count: **590**

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay... Work likes to get in the way of fanficing...


End file.
